


Letters

by SushiCookieFish_04



Series: If you're reading this... [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiCookieFish_04/pseuds/SushiCookieFish_04
Summary: Letters are important. Especially in cold times of war. World War II is not an exception. Maybe one day Alfred can go back home and start a family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Fanfic. Please enjoy. No hate.
> 
> I'll try to do this based off of history and how the soldier's life was like. This is a Hetalia fic solely based off of USUK.
> 
> To get more anime fanfics, go onto Wattpad. My username is MisoSoup14.

My Dearest Alice,

Hope you are doing well. While the battlefield is hard, your letters keep me alive. The bombing's gotten worse, but it's nothing too much to handle. Although I need new glasses as one of the lenses cracked and the bridge broke off. I tried taping it back, but what do you know, it doesn't work.

It must be hard to be trapped in those shelters.

Also, I miss you! I've shot down 13 German planes! I bet you're proud of me! How's Peter? Is he good to you? He wrote several letters about your pregnancy. When were you going to tell me? Peter seemed so distraught and angry at me. Please take good care of yourself. Don't get too stressed.

I hope I can come home during Christmas this year.

If I come home for Christmas, don't buy me anything. Just seeing you, Peter and our child is the best gift in this horrible place.

The commander's a nice guy. He said that when the war's over he'll start a bakery. He secretly brought some pastries over and man, they were awesome! I'll send you some in this package.

Stay safe. I'll see you soon.

I love you,

Your Hero- Alfred F. Jones


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters are important. Especially in cold times of war. World War II is not an exception. Maybe one day Alfred can go back home and start a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Fanfic. Please enjoy. No hate.
> 
> I'll try to do this based off of history and how the soldier's life was like. This is a Hetalia fic solely based off of USUK.
> 
> To get more anime fanfics, go onto Wattpad. My username is MisoSoup14.

My Dearest Alfred,

Don't worry. Despite the fact I'm stuck down here, your letters help me know you're alive. I'm so proud of you! 13 German planes! The war might end soon! About my pregnancy... the war was hard on you, I didn't want to distract you. We tried those pastries, they were delicious. Thank you, Alfred, give him my thanks.

As for our child, I wish to name him Arthur after your mentor, if a boy. Is that okay? If a girl, Michelle, Victoria, or Ophelia? How does that sound? Which one do you like the most? Talking about Arthur, how is he? If you meet him, tell him to come over for Christmas too. Matthew came over and he's taking good care of me and Peter. He told me that Francis is doing well. I hope that Francis can come back. We all need to get together after the war. Also talking about the baby, I went to the doctors a few weeks ago, they said I was 3 months pregnant!

I'm praying for you to come home safe. I'll send you new glasses. I hope this war ends soon.

Your dear wife and most loyal supporter- Alice Kirkland.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters are important. Especially in cold times of war. World War II is not an exception. Maybe one day Alfred can go back home and start a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Fanfic. Please enjoy. No hate.
> 
> I'll try to do this based off of history and how the soldier's life was like. This is a Hetalia fic solely based off of USUK.
> 
> To get more anime fanfics, go onto Wattpad. My username is MisoSoup14.

My Dearest Alice,

We're now heading to an Auschwitz camp; apparently, there are Jews there and the information that we got from spies tell us that the Nazis were doing this without us knowing... I've seen pictures. I've seen the pictures of what they had to rid of themselves like they didn't own it. Hair, clothing, shoes, accessories. It's so sickening! The pain they must've endured. I can't imagine it happening to anyone, but these people. These people endured so much on many occasions.

Asies from the depressing topics, the commander says he's glad that you like it and you boosted his confidence, just because you said you liked it. Apparently, it's a start to his new career. I also met up with Arthur. He seemed to brighten up when I told him the great news. He says that he'll be honored to have our child named after him. Those girl names sound great, but I think I should suggest another name. Elpis. That or Ophelia. But have you read Hamlet? Apparently, Ophelia is Hamlet's lover who kills herself... but in Greek, it means 'help'. Elpis in Greek means 'hope'. I like Greek names for some reason, I don't know why.

Did you get the name Michelle from Francis's adopted daughter? I don't know about the name... If Michelle does happen to be apart of our child's life and we do happen to name her Michelle... that would get confusing. Michelle would get confused with Michelle if we do call her. It would cause a headache. I'm also not that close to Michelle either. As for Victoria, no thanks. I really don't like the name to be honest. Did you choose it from Queen Victoria? Let's not go that far to your country's famous queen.

So Matthew's there, huh? Give him my regards and tell him once this is over, let's go fishing and kayaking. Thanks for the new glasses. Congratulations on your pregnancy. Write to me when you feel a kick. Send me a picture of your baby bump. Sorry, I can't be there with you and our child. Don't get too stressed. I'll win this war for you and I'll come home soon. I'm also praying for you. Sorry, this was a long one.

Your Hero- Alfred F. Jones


End file.
